narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Seven Curse Seals and The Two Vessel's
The Seven Curse Seals and The Two Vessel's! ' ---- The Seven Curse Seals and The Vessel's, are The Strongest Seals of All that can one day lead to someone mass destruction. These Seals were Derived Jutsu's from the Curse Seal of Heaven. They were created by Zato The Dragon Sannin. However the only seals that can evenly match or over power the Seven Curse Seals are the Two Vessels. Appearance '''The 7 Curse Seals ' ---- The Seal Consists of a Diamond that is mostly on the hand of a person.That later takes a form when activated sends a Surge of Energy Throughout a person's body. If a Person have a Dojutsu , it is most likely the seal would cross one or both eyes , giving it an en-chance of amazing power,depending on the Mark. 'Curse Seal of Envy: ' A Black Diamond,that takes form of an elaborate sigil tattooed across either arms, when taken full form it is green. 'Curse Seal of Greed: ' A Black Diamond,that takes form of an elaborate sigil tattooed across either arms,When taken full form it is Yellow 'Curse Seal of Lust: ' A Black Diamond,that takes form of an elaborate sigil tattooed across either arms,When taken full form it is Dark Red. 'Curse Seal of Gluttony: ' A Black Diamond,that takes form of an elaborate sigil tattooed across either arms,When taken full form it is Yellow. 'Curse Seal of Pride: ' A Black Diamond,that takes form of an elaborate sigil tattooed across either arms,When Taken full form it is Purple. 'Curse Seal of Sloth: ' A Black Diamond,that takes form of an elaborate sigil tattooed across either arms,When taken full form it is Grey. 'Curse Seal of Wrath: ' A Black Diamond,that takes form of an elaborate sigil tattooed across either arms,When taken full form it is a Bloody Red Color. 'The Vessel's ' 'Vessel Of Honor: ' A Black diamond similar to the Curse Seal's,that takes form of an elaborate sigil tattooed across either arms that spreads to the face, When taken form it is a Blue Color. 'Vessel Of Power: ' A Black diamond similar to the Curse Seal's,that takes form of an elaborate sigil tattooed across either arms that spreads to the face, When taken form it is a Red Color. '''USAGE ---- Like all cursed seals, the user receives increased chakra levels and physical capabilities when the seal is active. However these form of seals are completely different, not only does these seals increase one's power but also gives them special abilities on the type of Seal they have.However When these Seals are activated they are very similar to sage mode , The user's ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu become more powerful. 'The Curse Seal of Envy: ' The Power to Manipulate Earth & Nature,When this seal is activated it enhances the user Durability,Strength. The strength of this seal is known to be immense able break through 10 to 40 boulders at once when at max power. 'The Curse Seal of Greed: ' The Power to Manipulate Metal and Take Physical Abilities from others however you can not use multiple Physical abilities from different people all at once,if someone were to do it they would most likely die.When robbing someone of their physical abilities it however weaken them.Also this seal is Similar to Hidan Jutsu Jasin. When this seal is activated it enhances the healing process,Speed and Strength. 'The Curse Seal of Lust/Desire: ' The Power to manipulate people memories and read thoughts,as well as the ability to change appearance much stronger than the henge no jutsu. When this seal is activated it grants the user a dojutsu only available in one eye,The Ability to cast powerful genjutsu unconsciously and increases the speed of the person.When at Max Power the user can manipulate a person bringing out the negative energy from within them turning them evil. 'The Curse Seal of Gluttony: ' The Power to negate people kekkei genkai for a certain amount of time and be in distant, as well as to Amplify people's abilities the power to weaken a jutsu. With this seal you are able to track people very easily ,This Seal mostly increases the user speed,and Durability. When at Max power it grants the user the ability to Manipulate Animals and use them as a summoning. 'The Curse Seal of Pride: ' The Power to Manipulate Light and Transparent,the abilities of this seal are quite useful having the ability to use the sun or anytype of light force and turn it into one's natural power even to use ability similar to Kamui having the ability to go transparent allowing things to pass through,as well as This Seal is known to enhance all Wind Natures technique.When this seal is at max power it is known to be able to blow down an entire small like forest. 'The Curse Seal of Sloth: ' The Power to Manipulate Time as well as Posing, The ability of the seal allows the user to levitate as well as control time stopping or slowing down a person movement when a chakra point is striked even the ability to pick up things. This Seal also gives the User a Dojutsu where they are able to see the chakra pathway system.When this seal is at max power it can stop at person heart or organ from functioning, as well as the ability for gravity. 'The Curse Seal of Wrath: ' The Power to Manipulate Undying Flames as well as having the ability of Ultra Instinct give the User an Ability that can automatically react to attacks or jutsu's and counter any threat without having to acknowledge it. Their bodies can continue to adapt while in battle..This Seal is shown to enhance the user Speed,Durability,Strength,and Endurance,The user is given a Ability called Hell-Blaze other wise known as Gokuen generating White Flames Similar to the Amaterasu however The White Flames are as hot as the Sirius star which is hotter than the sun. When at Max power the Seal gives the user an enhancement to their dojutsu,giving them the user the ability to sense chakra around them and can sense attacks without the need to see them. 'The Vessel of Honor: ' The Power to connect between dimensions,as well as manipulate power attacks similar to the gentle fist able to stop the flow of chakra ,When this seal is activated it gives the user the ability to see and perceive to flow of chakra and see it main point, and the ability to absorb technique's. It's Max Power is Still Unknown. 'The Vessel of Power: ' The Power to Manipulate Yin and Yang as well as Explosion Release. This Seal is very dangerous as it gives the user power of mass destruction able to destroy an entire village when at Max power. The Full use of this Seal is still unknown. Triva: 1. The Two Vessel's are referred to Boruto & Kawaki Curse Mark's. 2.Theses Curse mark's are a descendant type of Juinjutsu from the Organization Kara. 3. It is possible to own more than one mark,however it is very unlikely. 4.If a person were to own One of the Seven marks and The Vessel's they will achieve absolute power. 5.If a two seven curse seals were to battle it can lead to mass destruction across the battle field. Category:Juinjutsu